taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dream Focus/archive of other discussions
haunted I just created a page for the song Haunted. I dont know how to put it in the Taylor swift songs catagory thing so can you do that for me or teach me how??? Thanks Lucy Cullen 21:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I added it for you. You have to have two open brackets followed by the word category, a colon, and then the name of that category with two close brackets behind that. Just click edit and see what I mean, and copy and paste that whenever you need it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 10:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC)' Are you an admin? Hello. If you are an admin, Can you add a page for song lyrics? I tried but I don't know how. Thanks, Bells.Cullen 02:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen :I fixed the format at Come In With The Rain (lyrics) for you. You just add a colon before each line. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 02:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Another suggestion, Sorry if I'm being bossy, But I think it would really improve the wikia if you added a comment feature. :--Bells.Cullen 03:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen ::We have a talk page. That way you can discuss what each article needs on it. You aren't allowed to have both a talk page and a comment section. Also comment sections would just fill up with people commenting on how much they liked a song or whatnot. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 04:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: :: ::Oh ok, By the way, I think you are confusing me with someone else. All I did on the Taylor Launter page was change the photo caption to "A photo of Taylor Lautner." to "Taylor Lautner.". That's all I did. ::Bells.Cullen 20:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen :::http://taylorswift.wikia.com/index.php?title=Taylor_Lautner&diff=prev&oldid=13551 It shows you also changed his name from Taylor to NOTaylor. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 21:41, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: :::Okay I see that now, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you. I will make sure to preview my edits twice next time before saving them. Do you forgive me? Bells.Cullen 02:08, May 31, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen ::::No big deal. Accidents happen. Good to have other people around here helping with the wiki. Could you make your signature a bit smaller though? [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 02:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: :::: ::::Okay, I will just put my username. ::::--BellsCullen :::: :::: . :: simple mistake Sorry. I just seen you had a gallery for Taylor lautner and that it only had 5 photos in it so I thought I would add more. Same with Katy Perry. I thought it was odd that this wiki would have a gallery just for Taylor Lautner, but I just went this it. Sorry. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 20:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :No big deal. Simple mistake. I'm glad to have more people around. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]]' 20:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC)' love this i love this! and i was soo excited after my first edit! im gonna try to edit more things. <3 one more thing, r u a guy or a girl? :I'm a guy. Welcome to the wiki. Remember to sign your name with four of the ~ things so your name appears properly. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! Hey. I made my sign smaller. By the way my name is Dorothy. What's your name? Bellscullen ●talk● 04:11, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen :Its Dream Focus, of course. :) I come complete with rainbow colors and goodness. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 01:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome. I love your sign. Its so cool and colorful! :bellscullen ☮talk☮ 00:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC)bellscullen My name is Marcie Spence and I’m a Senior Media Researcher at a nonfiction, curriculum based, children’s book publisher called Capstone. I am currently working on a book in our Star Biographies series called Taylor Swift and we would like to include your photo of Taylor and Abigail Anderson. Would you be willing to let us use the photo for our book? Please feel free to visit our web site if you would like to learn more about our company at www.capstonepub.com. Thank you, Marcie 'Miller' Spence 15:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Marcie C. Spence Senior Media Researcher Capstone 151 Good Counsel Drive Mankato, MN 56001 phone 507.385.8388 fax 507.345.1729 [[]]m.spence@capstonepub.com www.capstonepub.com ::Is this an officially sanctioned book? If Taylor Swift gave you approval, she'd have pictures for you to use. The ones we have here are gotten somewhere off the internet, so we have no rights to them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was just browsing Inheriwiki, stumbled on Swiftipedia and wouldn't you know it, here you are.v/r TP.Tparis00ap 02:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been editing the wikia for over four years now. This is just one of the wikis I created and maintain. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Very neat. I've always liked Wikia but never managed to get myself involved like I've done over at Wikipedia. I guess I just dont have the time for two Wiki's. Not a bad Wiki you have here, keep it up. ;) Tparis00ap 18:33, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Urget Question (Must be answered in three days) Hiya again! I am in urgent help with my communications technology homework. Now, before you say, "why are you asking me?" I must explain my reason. Me must make a sports video montage, and it must be to music. I was wondering, which song does Taylor sing that will best fit into the video, if there is one? Please think about this and answer back ASAP. Sincerely, Swiftykitty2K ;-D 21:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Long Live or Change (lyrics) perhaps? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:15, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I would like some help. Hello, I am Paris:) and I love Taylor Swift obviously. Well, I added a page, called "Superstar." I was trying to add a picture, but it is not letting me, Is there anything you can do? Thank You. 23:58, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :When you edit, you click the 6th symbol that appears on the top, that looks like a picture. Then you change it to the name you want. Click on it, and then it asks what picture you want to upload. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:59, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you 00:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's ok, thank you! 00:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) funny Ellen visit I just found this on Taylor's official site. http://www.taylorswift.com/media/videos/17443/28182 [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) List of Songs Hey umm.....do you mind if add Taylor's un-released song Diary of Me ''to the list of songs.If you go on YouTube.com and type in "Taylor Swift" you can find a lot of Taylor's un-released songs. Thanks, Twilightsagafan :Go for it. Whatever you find out there, you should never hesitate to add. And whenever any of those songs do get released, we can copy them over to whatever album they get released on. [[User:Dream Focus | '''Dream Focus']] 22:38, March 8, 2012 (UTC) photo I drew that photoBovina96 22:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Bovina96 :I have absolutely no idea who you are or why your first and only post here is to show me a picture of something you drew. Perhaps you are looking for the art wikia? Can you draw Taylor Swift on a unicorn riding down a rainbow from heaven or something related to this wiki? That'd be cool. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:20, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info. But I get the lyrics for A-Z Lyrics,So next time,I will put them in a row,like you have on my talk page.Oh Taylor did do a cover of "Super Bass" by Niki Minaj. "Darlin' Don't you dare look out your window,everthing's on fire." Asking for Help! Hey there! I know you don't know me, so introduction first! First, can I just say, I LOVE Taylor, and I LOVE what you guys have done with this wiki! It's gotten to be so big, and people are contributing and interacting, and that's great to see. So kudos to you! But I'm really struggling with my wiki. I've tried everything -- polls, videos, photos, songs, albums, galleries, sliders, you name it..and I still have yet to get any traffic views on the site. I don't get it, because Carrie Underwood is on the same level of superstardom as Adele, Katy Perry, Taylor, Rihanna, etc and all of these other female singers who have great wikis. So I'm not understanding why people are jumping at the chance to be a part of it. It's a little shocking. But I'm really struggling with things like design and fonts, and arranging material on the pages, and of course drawing in users. I just really need help, because I feel like I'm failing. And I don't want to give it up, but if something doesn't happen soon, I'm going to have to. There's no point editing on a wiki that no one ever sees, you know? It's pointless. If you can help in any way, I would so appreciate it! http://carrieunderwoods.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Carrieunderwoodfanforlife * *:There is another wikia named http://carrieunderwood.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity which you need to contact staff about erasing, and then renaming your wikia to that name. When I Google for "Carrie Underwood wikia" I see them appearing, and your wikia not listed anywhere at all. And Google searching for "Carrie Underwood wiki" shows you third, with this dead empty placeholder wikia getting the spot just above you. You also need to do surveys to ask people what they want on the site. I personally don't like the picture being used for the background image, but others wanted it, so I put it up there. You need to have a page for all the lyrics to her songs, so when someone Googles for that, they'll find their way to you. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) MissMaddyRylie13 *Hi this is MissMaddyRylie13. I live for Taylor Swift. Why did you take down the lyric videos from YouTube I put up? :If there is an official music video, then why would you need anything else? If they wanted to know the lyrics, then they'd just read them on the lyrics page, not need to go elsewhere from there to see them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Hi Dream Focus! Awesome wiki. Is it okay if I can be an admin or a chat mod, please? Thank you. :You created 30 second previews. Where did you find the song at? Just link to the official location of the 30 second preview please. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Rights Hey, Dream Focus. I've been on the wiki for about five months, have 100+ edits, and have been editing very recently. Is it okay if you could please give me some rights? I'd appreciate it if you could make me a rollback, but I'd like to be an admin. I know that there is no reason to promote users, but Taylor is going to release her new album and I presume that she is going to have a "Red World Tour". I'm very sure that this wiki will get popular soon. I can edit on this wiki on a daily basis, actually this wiki is on my bookmarks. Thank you for your consideration. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) :There is no need for any more administrators. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:52, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand. May I please be a rollback? XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) ::Done. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 10:29, October 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I can contribute about every other day. XOXO, Ariana Grande Forever (talk) friends hey! can you teach me how to add new friends, and etc.... pleaseeee!Taygabswift13 (talk) 14:13, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know of any wikia that has that function. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin Mentor Program Hi Dream Focus. I’m Brandon, a Community Manager here at Wikia. One of my roles is working with the Admin Mentor Program. That program is one where a number of really experienced wiki admins work as mentors to help admins who request help with various aspects of managing a wiki. These mentorships are done between the two mentors on the team that’s assigned to the wiki and any admin who wants to participate in the program. It’s a hands on learning experience designed to empower admins with the knowledge and skills they need to be the best admins they can possibly be. I saw a little while back that you posted a comment on Jimmy Wale’s Community Central wall saying you needed help in being able to deal with spam and vandalism. Would you be interested in having one of our mentor teams help you out for a few weeks? They won’t actually deal with the spam and vandalism themselves, but they can help you in learning how to best deal with it. They can also help you with other aspects of the site, such as the main page, the wiki’s background, policies, and so forth. This wiki is growing a lot lately, and we want to make sure it succeeds! If you do want to be mentored, please let me know. Feel free to also let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 21:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :I just had to block another IP address, having warned them previously and they just vandalized the same page with more nonsense. Check my block log record please. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=block&user=&page=&year=&month=-1 I don't think you can do anything to stop people from committing vandalism other than blocking all IP addresses from the Wikia. I'd rather not have to go that far. So far its not a problem since I get an email when something is changed, and look into it, and can deal with the problem straight away. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:50, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Just to clarify, do you want to sign up for mentoring from the Admin Mentor Program? There are ways they can help. One important area could be learning new ways of dealing with vandalism. For example, learning about the Abuse Filter, and how to seek help from the Volunteer Spam Task Force when needed. As well as any other subject you might want to cover (design, policies, etc). - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :No. Not needed. I think we're doing just fine here. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:37, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm SapphireOfNeptune, and I have been working on this Wiki my friend created (I think that it's also for Taylor Swift). She is thinking of closing it, so I wanted to offer this background that I worked on before- Here. Also, if you are looking for any Admins on here, may I apply? I'd really like to help! SapphireOfNeptune (talk) :You don't need to be an administrator to edit. Also you just got here. I notice that wiki started in September, and only has 13 pages on it. I'm happy with the background image we have now, thanks anyway. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:26, November 21, 2012 (UTC)